


When I found You, I found Me

by Biscuits_an_Gravy



Category: Devils' Line (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cracked ship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I wrote this instead of cleaning my house.., Love Triangle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuits_an_Gravy/pseuds/Biscuits_an_Gravy
Summary: Time held no meaning for Tsukasa.  Her Heart was a bloody mess after losing the love of her life. However, she was strong, independent, and iron-willed. As days turn into weeks and months, the loneliness begins to creep in and haunt her like their last kiss. Can she brave the new world in the wake of her absent lover, or will temptation get the best of her?





	When I found You, I found Me

The brisk breeze wiggles the nearby branch to scratch the surface of the window, causing a slight screech noise. Not that anyone besides, Tsukasa could hear it, since she took to sitting near the window in every class. Still, the young woman lets out a sigh as her gaze drifts across campus. Everyone was bundled up in warm coats and fuzzy scarves, hot chocolate steaming from their hands as they rush from one class to the next. Just watching the various couples cuddle closer as the wind picks up sends a shot right through Tsukasa heart. She missed him like an amputee's leg missed the motion of walking. Some part of her felt incomplete since he left. Thus, she finds herself consistently daydreaming in every class, unable to focus on the professor's numbing words.  
She finds herself continually reliving the 'what ifs' scenarios. Like what if Anzi hadn't rescued her that fated night two years ago. What if he hadn't pushed himself too far. What if she hadn't broken the rules to save him. What if they could have been an average couple? What if they had sex? What if he could control his blood lust like Johannes? What f he no longer loved her when he came back? What if he never comes back?

Tsukasa sighs sadly, tears pricking the back of eyelids. Lucky for her, the professor hated the cold and dismissed the class earlier on account of the weather. Tsukasa quickly gathers her things and makes a rush out of the building. She made a mental note to ask a classmate for notes later. The bite of cold air clears her head finally as she walks home. Ironically as she passes the various shops and stores, she can't help but be reminded of Anzi every step of the way. It felt like the ghost of his presence was haunting her in every crook and cranny they snuck a kiss. The feel of his body heat imprinted on her back as he watched over her as they walked the various alleyways. The smell of cinnamon on his breath as sips the hot coffee they usually pick up at the corner.  
All the small things that affected her some much made her miss him that much more. Inside her heart breaks a little more. She didn't know how long she could stand this gaping void that was Anzi in her heart. She loves him with all her being, but a part of her wanted him here with her, now.

She missed the feel of his smile as Anzi would press a kiss into her head. She missed the small warm touch at her lower back as he maneuvered her around sketchy people. She missed the exasperated sigh he always gave her when she becomes bull-headed. She missed his happy smile when she said the stupidest things. She just missed him.

Her days, however, continued similarly. She waked up, go to school, and on occasions when money got tight, she would work a few odd jobs. Day in and day out she would carry on like the gaping void didn't suck up every ounce of energy she could muster. By the grace of the god, she managed to carry on, even if the loneliness ate her up.

However, one day during class, Tsukasa is approached by a classmate. Tsukasa had seen the hesitant girl approaches from the bane of the window before. Since the outbreak of vampires-, her face reported in the hot mess,-people at school avoided her like the plague. Although she didn't mind, it wasn't like she was in the mood to mingle and talk about her vampire lover. The very thought makes Tsukasa cringe from the idea. However, she did have to put up with the constant rumors and whispers where ever she goes. Today it would seem her luck of remaining aloof would become shattered thanks to the mere curiosity of a young naïve girl.

"Um...Excuse me, Tsukasa?" ask the girl with short, bobbed blonde hair.

Tsukasa puts forth her best smile and turns around.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks with a smile as bright and fake as a neon sign.

Tsukasa watches with mild interest as the girl fidgets nervously with her fingers. Her eyes stay cast down on her shoes as her pale cheeks grow red.

"I-I-I was wonder-r-ring if you wanted-d-d to join us out-t-t tonight-t-t?" The girl stuttered out.

Tsukasa peers around the young girl to see a gaggle of women suddenly freeze upon inspection. They all quickly dispersed before meeting Tsukasa eyes. Fucking bitches, Tsukasa thought.

"No, thank you. Perhaps another time." She tells the girl politely.

Tsukasa almost feels terrible at the girl's crestfallen face but pushes it aside as the girl bows politely.

"Okay. Sorry to disturb you." The girl squeaks before taking a seat as the professors enter the room.

Once more Tsukasa tones the professor out as she gazes back out the window. Her mind fixed on the image of a handsome man with deep red eyes staring at her lovingly.

That night as Tsukasa makes her way home, she decides to take the long route. As of lately, she had felt cooped up in her small apartment. The walls were almost mocking her as they resonate the emptiness she feels on the inside. Tsukasa sighs as she tightens her coat around her. Ironically her long route took her by the red-light type district near her house. All the bright lights and moving masses made her feel less invisible in her imaginary world. At the same time, the region was a glaring reminder of what exactly was missing from her life.

Ever since the vampire outings, people have gone to extreme lengths to normalize the vampires. First, its movies and tv shows next it was a sexual experience to have. Although it was highly illegal, it was something often found in red-light districts that held a lot of host clubs and various cafes — business by day, a veil of darkness and corrupted greed at night. Left and right everyday typical vampire were being recruited and exploited by multiple people due to lack of regulated rules and laws not yet in place for their kind. It both sickened and compelled Tsukasa.  
Moreover, while she missed Anzi terrible, she also felt strongly about fighting for the rights of everyday vampires. Her occasional visits help remind her that there was more in her life than the man who stole her heart. As her eyes roam the various vampire and humans up and down the sidewalk, she determined it was time for her to wake up and join the fight.

The purpose set in her shoulder, Tsukasa straightens up before picking up her pace. A lone scream makes her jerk to a stop in front of a dark alleyway.

"LET ME GO!" A woman screams.

Her terrified voice was echoing like a beacon. Tsukasa acted before she could think. Her feet eat up pavement hard as the woman's muffled cries become softer as she gets closer to the scene. 

A door with faint red neon exits sign glares across pale skin bent around a smaller form. The sound of sucking becomes predominated as Tsukasa approaches a pair. Groin, knees, throat, stomach, she repeats to herself.

Tsukasa slams her foot into the back of the attacker's knees, causing the said guy to buckle and let out a stream of curses. The prey he has falls limp to the ground. In a blink of an eye, the crazed attacker spins around, blood spittle spewing from his elongated fangs.

She could see the man lost in a frenzy from the crazed red color of hi. For a moment, she felt fear tingling at the bases of her neck. She ignores it and settles into a fighting position. Hoping like hell that someone can intervene before her and the damsel before this fiend could suck them dry.

She braces as the guy hisses and lunges toward her. In a flash theirs a blur of white that suddenly intervenes. The attacker lets out a howl of pain as a single hand starts to crush his windpipe.  
Astounded, Tsukasa staggers back to take in her sudden hero. The figure was tall, wearing a wispy white shirt and tight black leather pants. As the long white hair swishes from side to side, a twinge of familiarity hits her hard.

"Target captured." Someone Chimes with a smooth voice into thin air.

"Johannes?" Tsukasa asks hesitantly.

He turns around slightly keeping the gasping beast at arm's length. Sure, enough as that long hair swished aside, the unique face Johannes appears. His vibrant blue eye is checking her out curiously.

"Well, Well, imagen finding you here." He smiles.

Tsukasa chuckles at the remembrance of their first encounter.

"Never imagined you would be working for the department" Tsukasa quips as she goes to check on the woman on the ground.   
Johannes snorts out loud as he gives the screeching beast a seething look. 

"Didn't have many choices. It was either this or the lab." He states calmly.

Tsukasa nods knowingly and begins to apply pressure to the woman's wounds. From a distance, sirens ring out heading their way.

"Is the woman going to be okay?" Johannes asks almost bored with the topic.

"Somethings never change," Tsukasa mutters beneath her breath.

"I heard that." Retorts Johannes with a pout.

"Hopefully she'll be fine." Tsukasa sighs.

She carefully cradles the woman's head and prays the recovery team makes it soon. Although given the loudness of the ambulances, she could only imagen it would be soon.

"You look different." Remarks Johannes.

Tsukasa screws her nose up in disbelief but merely rolls her eyes.

"Seriously," Whines Johannes, "You look older, more mature." He smiles.

Tsukasa laughs, "Thanks, I guess."

Her face grows serious as the beast continues to struggle.

"Aren't you going to pump him full of meds?" She asked worriedly.  
Johannes shakes his head.

"New procedures. They want them to suffer through the lust to teach them a lesson about attacking humans." He snorts with his apparent disagreement.

Tsukasa couldn't help but silently agree with the man. Suddenly the dark alleyway lights up in brilliant red, and blue lights as emergency help descend on the scene.

Minutes later, after a quick debriefing of events and a lecture on not to approach the hostile beast, Tsukasa was free to go. Although she had made sure the woman made it out safe with the ambulance. As everyone wrapped up the scene, Tsukasa goes to takes her to leave.

She exits the busy ally and steps back into the stream of foot traffic without another word. She's lost deep in thought when a hand at her shoulder makes her pause. She turns back to see Johannes give her a charming smile.

"Please let me walk you home, Tsukasa-chan." He asks with a puckered lip.

"I can take care of myself, Johannes." She replies nicely.  
Johannes rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Uh-huh. That's why I just saved your ass back that there." He states with confidence.

Tsukasa's comeback dries up as she becomes lost for words. Especially since he was right. However, she refused to let him have it. Instead, she huffs and continues to walk on.  
Johannes strides up to her naturally and follows her pace. 

"It's not necessary, "She finally mutters after two blocks.

Johannes shrugs, "It's been a while since we've seen each other. I think we are long overdue to catch up, don't you think?"

A counter-argument bubbles up on Tsukasa's tongue, but it fizzles out quickly. The void in Tsukasa's chest suddenly ached, making her momentarily lose her breath.

She feels the light touch of a hand at her face. She looks up to see Johannes looking over her with worry at her sudden panic attack.   
She gently pushes his hand aside before sighing.

"Yeah, it's been…. awhile." She finally agrees.  
Johannes smile since more and suddenly claps his hands loudly.

"Great! Let's go get drinks!" He declares with glee.

Tsukasa smile hesitantly but follows Johannes into the night.  
A couple of weird turns and many bocks later the pair wind up on seedy street downtown. The Street post was far and few warm casting shadows across the littered pavement. Tsukasa shivers slightly from unrest before clutching her bag a little closer. A cross the road a couple of thugs laugh boisterously making Tsukasa flinch into Johannes. He takes no note of her discomfort before leading her into a bar called The Rusty Nail.

Tsukasa sighs with relief as the warm interior floods her. Warm mahogany makes up the panels of the wall decorated with various neon signs and posters of alcohol. Booths line the far wall with low hanging lights, leaving an open floor for the odd couples who decided to dance to the jazzy music. Johannes herds her to the long rickety bar where weathered bar stools awaited their cold asses.  
They take a seat as Johannes calls for some local drafts.  
"This place is different," Tsukasa comments as she sits her bag in front of her feet. Johannes smiles before shrugging.

"It's one of the few places Vamps won't get harassed." He retorts.

Tsukasa nods before looking at the other patrons. A couple of huddles close in a heated argument in the far booth followed by a few random people seating all around the local bar. All in all, they seemed reasonable enough, if not human at first glance. The tension building in Tsukasa shoulders releases some as she starts to relax.

"Here you go," Calls the young man behind the counter.   
He slides two drifts to them before nodding and taking off.

"Cheers to old acutance?" chirps Johannes as he raises his glass.  
Tsukasa smiles affectionately before lifting her glass in cheers. 

Together they drink and talk for what seemed like hours. Tsukasa discovers that after the whole blow up a year ago, Johannes decided he favored the action. Thus, he found himself doing odd jobs for the department on occasions. He asked about how Anzi was, and she was regretful to tell him she hadn't heard a word since he left for rehabilitation. Their conversation became a little dry after that news bomb. So, the two drowned their silence in booze until the alcohol turned them into a pit of laughter.  
Tsukasa had forgotten how funny Johannes could be when he wasn't an enormous ass. He was rather charming, although Tsukasa couldn't determine if that was because of the amount of alcohol she was consuming or the loneliness that seemed to haunt her. Either way, she enjoyed what she could of her unexpected company until the bartender calls for final rounds.

"Jesus, it's that late already." Tsukasa hiccups.

Johannes snickers before hiccupping himself.  
"I'm not even wasted yet!" Johannes whines as he finishes his mug of beer.

Tsukasa rolls her eyes but quickly holds onto the bar as the room starts to spin.  
"Speak for yourself," She mumbles before bursting into giggles.

"You, my humane- ARE- toasted." He laughs.

She nods in agreement before going to payout. Johannes quickly swats her hand away as the bartender approaches.

"I invited you; let me pay." He tells her before handing the bartender a right amount of cash.

The bartender nods his appreciation. "Need me to call a cab?" he asks.

Tsukasa stumbles off the barstool and giggles. Johannes shakes his head to the bartender before helping Tsukasa stay stable.

"We might need that cab," She murmurs as the world starts to tilt to the left.

Johannes laughs deeply, "It's okay your place isn't that far from here. I'll help you out." He informs her.

Tsukasa peers at he wobbly man but lets the fuzzy booze speak for her.

"I guess if its no trouble." She takes his open hand and leans into his tall frame. She sighs as the smell of crisp linen fills her nostrils. 

Together they leave the warm bar and into the cold night.  
As they walk in silence, Tsukasa can't help but note Johannes firm body pressed into her side. The slight brushing of their bodies sends small shivers down Tsukasa's spine, curling her toes. A low voice in the back of her foggy brain chides her such a reaction. However, the bubbly effects of the alcohol drown it out and encourage her to breathe deeply of Johannes's masculine scent. Its been so long, her mind mummers quietly. The void that normally ached in her chest eases up some as Johannes speaks lightly.

"Is this the right apartment building?"   
Tsukasa looks up at the tall looming building then squints as the building starts to sway.

"I think so." She informs him somewhat confused.  
Johannes chuckles but leads her up the stairs and to her apartment door. Tsukasa rummages through her bag for keys.

"I guess this is where I leave you then." Johannes declares, sadness coloring his voice. 

Tsukasa freezes suddenly. The void in her chest throbs with a new-found glory. The thought of spending another night alone occurs to her. She turns around quickly to Johannes before yanking him down to her. Startled, he falls forward and clashes his unexpecting lips across her mouth.

Tsukasa pushes the voice screaming in her head aside. She pushes her tongue into his mouth. She feels him tense briefly before quickly melting into her mouth. She feels his hand pushes her back into the door as he starts to dominate her mouth.  
Her body floods with liquid lava as she battles his tongue with hers. Idly her hands pull his at the back of his neck to almost pushing him deeper in her mouth. He suddenly breaks off their kiss, leaving them both panting slowly.

"Are you sure about this." He pants. His mismatched eyes are becoming dark with lust.

The shivers rocking Tsukasa's spine turn into small quakes as she shakes her head with a slight nod.  
Johannes caresses the side of her flushed face before rubbing his thumb softly over plump lips.

"Open the door." He commands.

Tsukasa nods before quietly and quickly obeying. The second the lock clicks, Johannes sweeps Tsukasa off her feet and rushes inside the small apartment. The door clicks out loudly as it shuts behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the world. This pairing was bound to happen. Regardless hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the read.


End file.
